Copie et Meurs
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Hermione Granger est un écrivain moldu relativement célèbre. Elle n'est absolument pas concernée par le monde magique et n'a d'ailleurs jamais eu à faire avec lui. Un jour, elle achète et copie un journal. Journal qui changera sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis un auteur de fantastique relativement doué à en juger par les nombreux records de vente qui galvanisent mes livres dés leur parution. La plupart des critiques littéraires me détestent à cause de ma froideur à leur égard et ils attendent donc tous un faux-pas de ma part. Faux-pas qui ne saurait tarder à en juger par le cruel manque d'inspiration qui me condamne à écrire mes pensées. »

Dépitée par cette triste vérité, je repoussai mon PC loin de moi et fermai les yeux. Les rouvrant brusquement, je sortis de mon appartement et me rendis en bus dans le centre de Londres où je connaissais l'existence d'une librairie ancienne qu'il me tardait de découvrir. Parvenue devant sa devanture, je remarquai sur la porte en bois une inscription gravée : « Librairie Liberté. Ici rien n'est interdit, tout peut être lu. Laissez-vous tenter ». Je poussai la porte et entrai dans la boutique. De grandes étagères adossées aux murs, soutenaient des livres d'épaisseurs et de formats différents. Chacune d'elles étaient surplombées d'un écriteau indiquant son thème. Je me dirigeai vers celle des « Récits Réels » lorsqu'une voix moqueuse retentit, au point de me faire tressaillir.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocuteur.

« Bonjour. Oui je cherche quelque chose mais je crois bien l'avoir trouvé »répondis-je sur le même ton. Pour lui prouver la véracité de mes dires, j'attrapai un ouvrage au hasard et le lui tendis.

« 15 livres, s'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle.

-Tenez. Au revoir. Bonne Journée » N'attendant pas de réponse, je pris le livre et le rangeai dans mon sac, puis sortis de la boutique. Respirant l'air froid et vivifiant de l'hiver, je me détendis progressivement puis hélai un taxi pour rentrer chez moi. Arrivée chez moi, j'ouvris mon sac à la recherche du livre dont je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lire le titre.

« Journal d'un Mangemort ».

Aucun auteur et aucune maison d'édition n'étaient mentionnés. Soulevant un sourcil sceptique, je m'installai confortablement dans un fauteuil et commençai ma lecture. Je ne relevai la tête que lorsque je l'eus fini.

Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage. Je venais de trouver l'IDEE. J'allais copier le texte et le faire publier. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un tel récit se perdre dans l'oubli !

Je mis deux semaines pour le copier intégralement, je gardai le titre originel et l'envoyai à mon éditeur avec une note demandant de lire mon manuscrit en priorité. Étant son auteur fétiche, il accéda à ma requête et m'appela trois jours après avec un enthousiasme immodéré.

« Ce livre va anéantir tous tes anciens records de vente ! C'est la meilleure histoire que tu m'aies faite ! Ce truc sur la sorcellerie et le mal , c'est une pure merveille ! Certes sombre, mais une merveille quand même » ajouta-t-il.

Bien que mon orgueil en prit un coup, j'exultai d'avoir trouvé ce récit. Mon manuscrit fut très vite publié et, comme prédit, il anéantit rapidement mes précédentes ventes. J'étais invitée à toutes les émissions du moment mais je déclinai leurs offres, ne pouvant me résoudre à faire la bête de foire. Je préférai rester tant que je le pouvais, tapie dans l'ombre. Tous les jours mon éditeur me transmettait des centaines de lettres de lecteurs ravis, auxquelles je répondais sachant pertinemment que sans eux je n'étais rien. Finissant mon courrier du jour, je remarquai une lettre dont l'écriture me parut familière. Attrapant l'original du « Journal d'un Mangemort », j'entrepris de comparer les deux écritures, en effet semblables en tout point. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine et je commençai légèrement stressée la lecture de la lettre.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Miss Granger,_

_Veuillez croire en mes sentiments les plus sincères lorsque je vous dis que je vous méprise de tout mon être. Vous avez volé et copié mon texte sans aucune retenue ; Vous avez pillé mon journal et l'avez exposé aux yeux de tous. Tout cela sans mon autorisation évidemment. Vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous respecte et vous méritez encore moins votre réussite. _

_J'espère que votre sens moral a été touché par mes _propos_ et qu'ainsi vous allez reconnaître publiquement votre plagiat, avant le 26 de ce mois. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que c'est moi qui me chargerai de vous réduire au silence et ça ne sera peut être pas la meilleure des solutions pour vous._

_Sans aucune cordialité._

_D. Malfoy »_

Au terme de ma lecture, je restai stupéfaite de l'audace avec laquelle ce Malfoy me menaçait. Comment pouvait-il dire que je l'avais volé et exposé aux yeux de tous alors que son journal était en vente ! Et puis je voulais bien reconnaître le plagiat, mais de là à me menacer de mort pour ça, il y avait des limites ! Je refusai donc de me soumettre et jetai sa lettre à la poubelle après avoir recopié l'adresse inscrite à son dos.

Je m'attelai ensuite à une réponse que je désirai sèche tout en étant moqueuse :

_« Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Sachez que vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de me menacer et encore le droit de me dire que j'ai exposé votre vie aux yeux de tous alors que votre manuscrit était en vente ! Ce qui pour protéger une vie privée, n'est pas tout à fait l'idéal, reconnaissez-le._

_Pour le plagiat dont je me suis rendue coupable, je vous accorde que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure des choses, mais sachez Monsieur que si, vous aviez enregistré et protégé votre texte par un copyright jamais je n'aurais pu le prendre aussi librement que je l'ai fait._

_N'espérez donc pas une seule action visant à me discréditer moi-même, car je ne me rabaisserai jamais à une telle action, surtout pour des arguments aussi insignifiants que ceux que vous m'avez proposés._

_Vous devrez donc me réduire au silence, du moins si ce n'était pas que des mots. Sincèrement, la méthode que vous utiliserez pour le faire m'intéresse au plus haut point. Sera-t-elle douloureuse ? Lente ? Rapide ? Nette ? Sanglante ? Vous utiliserez une arme ou vos mains m'étrangleront-elles ? Prévoyez des gants et de quoi nettoyer dans tous les cas. Sinon vous avez aussi la possibilité de m'étouffer, de me tirer dessus ou de m'empoisonner. Voyez, je ne manque pas totalement d'inspiration donc si j'ai utilisé vos écrits c'est seulement parce qu'ils me plaisaient._

_Dans tous les cas, faites en sortes que ma mort soit raffinée et originale. Le commun m'ennuie._

_Sans aucune cordialité à mon tour,_

_P.S : Il serait poli de me dire votre prénom dans votre prochaine lettre, car je ne doute pas que vous répondiez à celle-là et ça ne serait pas juste que vous seul connaissiez mon prénom.»_

Satisfaite, je posai mon stylo et cachetai la lettre puis j'attrapai une veste et descendis poster la lettre au coin de ma rue. Ce faisant, je remarquai un homme blond adossé au kiosque à journaux placé face à mon immeuble. L'homme était grand, très blond et avait une prestance qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer. Je le regardai quelques secondes avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le hall de mon immeuble. Soulevant son regard sur moi, il me toisa quelque peu amusé, sans doute habitué à ce que les femmes l'observent. Je lui rendis son regard et choisi de prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à mon appartement qui était situé au treizième et dernier étage de l'immeuble.

A chaque palier je regardai par la fenêtre et chaque fois, je voyais l'homme m'observer, il suivait mon ascension comme s'il avait la capacité de voir à travers les murs.


	3. Chapter 3

J'arrivai au treizième étage et regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre du palier. Je le vis me saluai moqueusement en faisant une demi-révérence, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi.

J'ébauchai un sourire et fit mine de m'incliner à mon tour, baissant la tête quelques secondes. Lorsque je l'eu relevée, je me rendis compte qu'il avait déjà disparu. Je souris, avant de me sentir stupide. Je me sermonnai intérieurement sur mon comportement tout en introduisant la clé dans la serrure de mon appartement. Je rentrai et la verrouillai à nouveau puis j'enlevai ma veste et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Je me préparai rapidement de quoi manger puis je pris mon assiette et m'assis devant mon bureau. Tout en mangeant, je repensai rapidement à l'homme blond jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne tombent sur la poubelle dans laquelle j'avais jeté la lettre de Malfoy. Instantanément une silhouette masculine et anonyme s'imposa à mon esprit et me fit oublier mon repas. Je devenais obnubilée par le prénom et l'apparence de ce Malfoy ! Je posai mon assiette sur un coin de mon bureau, allumai mon PC et lançai mon moteur de recherche. Je comptai chercher tous les prénoms masculins commençant par « D » et étant suffisamment originaux pour correspondre à l'étrange personne qu'était Malfoy. Je tapai ma recherche et quelques secondes plus tard, je cliquai sur un premier lien. Evidemment, il y avait quinze mille prénoms masculins commençant par D…Je décidai de cliquer tous les 15 prénoms environ…:

« Damien » Trop Commun

« Dante » J'aimais bien…Mais ça faisait un peu cliché…

« Désiré » Sans commentaires

« Dino » Trop exotique pour le nom…Malfoy, ça ne sonnait pas tellement Italien

« Donald » Là c'était sûr, je mourrais mais de rire…

« Dorian » Je ne préférerai pas

« Douglas » A éviter aussi

« Draco » Ca faisait un peu pigeon mais pourquoi pas, c'était relativement classe.

« Driskoll » On dirait une marque pour du scotch ou de la glue…

« Dudley » C'était le prénom d'un fifils à sa maman…Ce que je ne supposai pas être Malfoy…

« Duke » Donald Duke ! Okay, mon humour était pitoyable…Mais c'était vraiment ridicule comme prénom…

Je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais retenu 5 prénoms : « Dante »,« Donald », « Draco », « Driskoll » et « Duke »…Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer avoir un bon instinct ou du moins de l'humour et du goût. Je souris une fois encore, ne pouvant me retenir puis je ressortis de chez moi. Enveloppée de ma veste et d'une écharpe, je me dirigeai vers les bureaux de mon éditeur. Je longeai les bords de la Tamise, profitant du calme qu'offrait l'hiver lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune touriste pour pépier ou faire de commentaires absurdes. Je marchai ainsi dix minutes avant qu'un éclair blond n'attire mon attention, je regardai dans sa direction, m'attendant presque à voir l'homme du matin. Je fus déçue de voir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme blond mais pas du mien. Je soupirai inconsciemment et accélérai mon pas.

Arrivée en direction de la maison d'édition, je me composai un visage froid et calme puis pénétrai dans le hall. Comme prévu, plusieurs réceptionnistes bondirent de leurs sièges à ma vue et se précipitèrent vers moi, m'entourant de leurs babillages incompréhensibles et débités à cent à l'heure.

« -Mademoiselle Granger ! Vous tombez vraiment bien !

Nous cherchons à vous joindre depuis le matin !

Monsieur Cash va devenir fou ! Il faut que vous alliez absolument dans son bureau !

Il y a eu un problème !

Calmez-vous ! Répétez ! Et plus lentement, je vous en prie.

Excusez-nous. Vous devriez aller voir Monsieur Cash, il y a l'air d'avoir un problème.

Il est dans son bureau ?

Oui !

Prévenez-le de mon arrivée, je monte.

Très bien. Merci Mademoiselle Granger. »

Je ne pourrais décidément jamais faire leur métier. Être au service des autres, accueillir les autres, s'occuper des autres, stresser pour les autres…Ca devait être épuisant, et c'est bien pour cela que je les respectai. Me demandant ce qui se passait pour les mettre dans un état bien pire de celui dans lequel elles étaient habituellement, je montai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton. Vingt-et-unième étage. Et une vue magnifique sur tout Londres.


	4. Chapter 4

Je descendis de l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon éditeur, tout en effectuant une liste d'hypothèses vraisemblables et qui pousseraient tout le monde au bord de la folie. A peine arrivais-je devant la porte que déjà elle s'ouvrait sur Julian Cashapyr dit Cash, brun, yeux noirs et peau mate, le type parfait de l'indien. Il me fit entrer rapidement, s'installa derrière son bureau et sortit une feuille d'un dossier tandis que je retirai ma veste et m'asseyais en face de lui sur un des confortables fauteuils qui meublaient le bureau. Il attendit quelques secondes puis commença à parler :

" Bonjour Hermione ! Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que ta présence me procure !"

"Ravie de l'apprendre, surtout avec le petit blanc au début. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les réceptionnistes étaient au bord de la crise cardiaque, en bas."

"Et ce ne sont pas les seules…Nous avons passé la journée à essayer de te joindre !"

"Navrée…J'ai laissé mon portable en charge, donc il est éteint."

"Oui, bon, bref ! Nous avons un gros problème."

"Cindy ? Tu exagères, elle n'est pas si grosse."

"HERMIONE ! Nous avons un véritable et énorme problème : on nous attaque, j'ai reçu une lettre qui nous explique ça."

"Qui nous attaque ?"

"Me Lishanet du cabinet d'avocats « Nailhish, Lishanet et Walster »."

"Cabinet relativement imposant. Me Lishanet nous attaque au nom de qui ?"

"Ce doit être dit dans la lettre."

"Par rapport à quoi nous attaque-il ?"

"Ton livre."

"Quelles sont ses revendications ?"

"Tu aurais plagié un journal et Me Lishanet et son client veulent des excuses publiques ainsi que nous renoncions à 90% de la recette."

"Et que comptons-nous faire ?"

"Refuser. Tu n'as pas copié ce journal, nous ne leur devons rien."

"Passe-moi cette lettre s'il te plaît Cash."

"Hermione, tu n'as pas reproduit ce texte n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Passe-moi la lettre s'il te plaît. "

Il s'exécuta sans cacher son impatience quant à ma réponse, l'ignorant, je débutai la lecture de la lettre.

_« Cabinet Nailhish, Lishanet et Walster 19/12/08_

_Avocats à la Cour_

_Dossier : 1492_

_Objet : Plainte pour Plagiat_

_A l'attention de Julian Cashapyr_

_Maison d'Edition « Salic »_

_Monsieur,_

_Monsieur MALFOY vient de me saisir de la défense de ses intérêts dans le cadre du procès qu'il a l'intention d'intenter contre vous et Mademoiselle GRANGER à cause du plagiat que Mademoiselle GRANGER a effectué sur une de ses œuvres._

_A l'issue de ce procès, il compte demander et avoir 90% des bénéfices que vous aurez faits grâce à son œuvre. Il demande aussi des excuses publiques et signées qui paraîtront dans le journal le _Times_ afin que tous sache jusqu'où s'est abaissée Mademoiselle GRANGER._

_Conformément à notre déontologie, vous pouvez me répondre soit personnellement, soit par l'intermédiaire du Conseil de votre choix._

_Dans l'attente,_

_Je vous prie de croire, Monsieur, à l'assurance de mes salutations les meilleures_

_Me Jasper Lishanet _

_Phone Number :_ +44 (0)20 9090 1080

.com _»_

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise à la fin de ma lecture, ce qui étonna Cash et l'encouragea à me questionner :

" Hermione. Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire."

"Cash j'ai horreur que tu me dises ça."

"Hermione, là ça ne concerne pas que toi."

"Tu as raison…Je connais Malfoy. Enfin, connais, c'est un grand mot, disons, que j'ai eu vent de son existence il y a quelques temps…"

"Comment ?"

"Cash, je dois y aller. Je t'expliquerai plus tard" Fis-je en me levant et en enfilant précipitamment ma veste avant de sortir du bureau rapidement et de me diriger vers les escaliers.

" Hermione ! Arrête ! Explique-moi ! Hermione, je te préviens, tu dois revenir ! Nous devons régler ce problème !"

"Je m'en occupe. "

J'entrai dans la cage d'escalier et commençai à les dévaler à toutes vitesses, avant de m'arrêter au dixième, complètement essoufflée. Je rentrai dans les couloirs et appelai une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et tournai le dos à l'ascenseur le temps qu'il atteigne mon étage. Devant moi s'étendaient des buildings immenses et la Tamise. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre et restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, je me retournai et entrain dans la cabine. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à ce qui m'entourait jusqu'à ce que j'heurte quelqu'un. Je me tournai pour m'excuser et croisai un regard argent qui m'interloqua avant que je ne rattache ce regard au reste de la personne. L'homme du matin se tenait devant moi, un demi-sourire moqueur fiché aux lèvres.

" Quel étage Mademoiselle ?"

" Rez-de-chaussée, merci. C'est moi, ou nous nous sommes déjà vus ?"

"Ce matin."

"Est-ce une coïncidence si nous nous revoyons dans cette même journée ?"

"A vous de juger. "

Je dus avoir l'air étonnée ou stupide parce que son sourire s'élargit et au moment où j'allais rouvrir la bouche, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et l'homme en sortit, en m'ayant au préalable salué d'un rapide coup de tête, son demi-sourire ayant déjà repris sa place.


	5. Chapter 5

Je sortis à mon tour et cherchai rapidement le blond du regard sans succès apparent. Je me dirigeai alors vers la sortie, priant mentalement pour ne pas me faire repérer par les réceptionnistes que Cash avaient du prévenir suite à mon départ précipité. Je parvins sans encombre à sortir de l'immeuble et allai arrêter le premier taxi qui passait lorsque le jeune blond entra à nouveau dans mon champ de vision et bouscula ainsi tous mes projets. Je le regardai traverser la rue et se diriger vers les berges de la Tamise. Chemin que j'avais pris peu de temps auparavant. Prise d'une impulsion subite je décidai de le suivre à mon tour et lui emboîtai le pas, en prenant garde de conserver une distance me permettant de rester suffisamment discrète entre l'homme et moi-même.

Nous arrivâmes sur « Victoria Embankment » et il continua d'avancer toujours au même rythme, ignorant ma présence et celles des autres personnes qui se pressaient autour de lui.

« Big Ben » se fit plus proche et je commençai à perdre du terrain, la fatigue m'enveloppant lascivement bien que ma détermination n'ait pas vacillé un seul instant. L'homme ralentit soudain son rythme imperceptiblement, seconde par seconde, et de façon suffisante pour que je regagne le terrain que j'avais perdu. Songeant à l'étrange fait qui faisait concorder ce ralentissement à mon début de fatigue, je repoussai l'hypothèse de m'être faite repérer, certaine que si ce fût le cas il aurait accélérer son allure afin de me faire lâcher prise plutôt que de me laisser reprendre un certain contrôle sur la situation.

« Victoria Embankment » prit soudainement fin et l'homme me conduisit sur « Westminster Bridge ». Je soupirai tout en continuant de marcher, me demandant quand prendrait fin cette marche forcée. Je maudis quelques secondes mon initiative avant de me retrouver accidentellement projetée hors de mes pensées par l'homme qui accéléra d'un coup son rythme de marche et qui m'obligea ainsi à augmenter le mien. Je dus presque courir pour conserver une distance suffisamment proche. Ce qui sur un pont presque désert ne passa pas inaperçu. Je m'arrêtai à bout de souffle et le laissai agrandir la distance nous séparant. Je vis sa haute silhouette noire esquiver souplement une famille sortant d'un de ces Fastfood américain « McDonalds » et je souris spontanément.

Réalisant cela, je me morigénai mentalement et fit disparaître toute expression de mon visage, le laissant aussi froid et lisse que de la glace. Cette expression souvent utilisée lors d'une interview ennuyante ou non-désirée me permettait de signaler clairement à mon interlocuteur que j'étais fermée toute discussion. Elle m'avait pris longtemps à mettre en place, mon visage étant à l'origine très avenant. Pendant que je plaçai mon masque, l'homme était entré dans le County Hall où se vendaient les billets pour le « London Eye », une immense grande roue qui était une des attractions phares de Londres et qui permettait de voir toute la ville.

Un peu déboussolée, je repris ma marche et pénétrai dans le bâtiment au moment même où il en sortait. Je me statufiai immédiatement. Il me dépassa rapidement, laissant une odeur d'agrumes dans son sillage puis s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Il se tourna vers moi l'air interrogateur et me fit un signe de tête impatient. Je demeurai stupéfaite, n'étant pas certaine d'être bien la destinataire de son signe.

Ne me voyant esquissai aucun pas vers lui, il s'avança vers moi et me pris par la main. Je le suivie, comme hypnotisée par le contact entre sa main, gantée de cuir et ma propre main, glacée par le vent hivernal. Je le laissai me conduire vers la file des quelques touristes présents. Alors que je m'attendais à faire la queue, il continua d'avancer, m'entraînant derrière lui. Nous dépassâmes la file de touristes par le côté prioritaire. J'écarquillai les yeux mais ne dit rien, le laissant faire. Il salua d'un coup de tête rapide un des employés et rentra dans une des nacelles high-tech du « London Eye », moi à sa suite, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

Il la lâcha quelques secondes plus tard et fit signe à un autre employé de verrouiller la nacelle. Je me reculai vers le centre de la cabine et tournai lentement sur moi-même ne sachant plus trop si je devais regarder le superbe paysage qui s'offrait à mes yeux ou si je devais entreprendre un début de conversation avec mon pseudo-ravisseur.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, le blond se tourna vers moi et commença à parler :

« La Capsule est à nous le temps que l'on veut »

Problème numéro un résolu. Je pouvais parler tout en oubliant de contempler la paysage étant donné que je pouvais le voir dix fois d'affilé si je le désirais grâce à cet homme mystérieux que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie et avec qui pourtant j'étais désormais enfermée pour au moins une demi-heure dans un espace d'environ 15m² et que j'avais suivi en croyant être discrète.

Néanmoins, je ne lui répondis pas et me tournai vers les parois vitrées. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans une de ces capsules étant sensible au vertige lorsque la sensation de vide était très présente, ce qui était évidemment le cas ici étant donné que la capsule était entièrement vitrée du plafond au sol en passant bien sûr par les murs. Je songeai avec compassion aux pauvres touristes stupides qui avaient l'idée en été d'entrer dans cet engin infernal qui devait avoir la même température qu'un sauna jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que l'été anglais n'était pas connu pour son extrême chaleur. Je m'aventurai jusqu'à toucher les vitres et baissant les yeux vers le sol, plusieurs mètres sous moi, je ne reçu aucun signal de mon corps indiquant la possibilité d'une crise de phobie. Interloquée, je me détournai du vide et reconcentrai mon attention sur l'homme qui s'était appuyé avec nonchalance à la porte vitrée. M'apercevant de ça, je ne pus retenir une exclamation teintée de peur.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Ca pourrait être dangereux ! Si la porte s'ouvre, vous tombez et mourrez ! »

« C'est adorable de vous inquiétez ainsi pour moi Miss mais la porte est solidement verrouillée et rivée au reste de la capsule. »

« Certes mais auriez-vous quand même l'obligeance, je vous prie, de vous décalez sur une autre paroi afin que je ne passe pas le reste du trajet, inquiète à l'idée de vous voir tomber malencontreusement de la capsule ?! Et ce malgré l'extrême sûreté dont la compagnie responsable de cet engin fait sans doute preuve. »

« Calmez-vous Miss. Je vais me décalez si vous y tenez tant mais sachez qu'il y a plus de risques que la capsule ne se décroche de la structure de la roue plutôt que la porte cède sous mon poids… »

A ses mots, je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma nuque et je regagnai prudemment le centre de la capsule, les sens aux aguets. Pendant ce temps comme promis, il se décala sur une autre paroi et me regarda m'asseoir au centre de la cabine d'un air clairement amusé.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à Valalyeste d'avoir corrigé et vérifié ce chapitre ! Et un grand merci à tous mes reviewers !**_

* * *

« Auriez-vous peur du _vide_, Miss ? »

Je sentis l'accentuation sarcastique qu'il avait pris soin de mettre sur l'avant-dernier mot et le fusillai du regard. Il sourit de ma réaction et reprit la parole :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez des ennuis…Au moins un en fait… »

Tout en parlant, il s'était redressé et avait traversé la cabine pour s'appuyer à une barre en fer située sur la face sud de la capsule offrant son dos à mon regard. Je fus surprise par la nonchalance avec laquelle il s'était exprimé comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était tout à fait dérisoire.

« A quels ennuis faites-vous allusions ? »

« Votre procès »

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

Je posai ma question légèrement hésitante, tiraillée entre l'envie d'en apprendre plus et celle de changer de conversation et d'oublier ce sujet.

« Je suis l'un des principaux acteurs de cette affaire »

« Ce qui explique le fait que je n'ai fait que vous croiser à longueur de journée. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me dire votre nom ou dois-je le deviner ?

« Bien que la devinette soit très tentante, je vois à votre regard qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me présente moi-même »

Je me raidis dans l'attente de sa réponse, ne pouvant me décider sur son identité.

« Je m'appelle Me Lishanet. Me Jasper Lishanet. »

Ma mâchoire manquât de se décrocher sous cet aveu dit avec une innocence et une décontraction incroyable. Je relevai mon visage sur lui et remarquai qu'il ne s'était pas retourné. Il semblait plongé dans la contemplation de Big Ben et m'ignorait totalement. Le silence demeura quelques minutes, le temps pour la cabine de se retrouver au point culminant du London Eye. Là son reflet m'apparut et je constatai avec un certain détachement que ses yeux étaient fermés et que ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire satisfait. Je me relevai alors lentement et m'avançai vers lui, en proie à la détermination qui venait m'habiter lorsque je me retrouvai confrontée à un problème….

Je m'arrêtai à une distance plus que minime de son dos et restai ainsi, les yeux fixés sur lui, mes bras enserrant ma poitrine. Doucement il se retourna vers moi et passa tendrement sa main sur ma joue, de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait avec une enfant apeurée.

Je me statufiai momentanément sous ce contact avant de me reculer et de lever insolemment mon menton vers lui, guettant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Posant à nouveau une de ses main sur une de mes joues, il plongea son regard dans le mien et ses yeux qui m'avaient semblé gris acier toute la journée, se révélèrent être en réalité verts kaki.

Ne me laissant pas le temps d'analyser cette troublante constatation, il leva son autre main et me décocha une gifle qui m'envoya littéralement sur la paroi Est de la cabine. J'heurtai violemment la paroi de verre et grimaçai de douleur lorsque je tombai lourdement sur le sol. Me mettant à quatre pattes je fixai la structure de la roue sous moi et sentis une vague de dégoût poindre en moi lorsque le goût du sang prit place dans ma bouche. Je déglutis péniblement et me relevai en crachant de colère avant de me planter à nouveau devant lui. Il se contenta de prendre appui avec ses mains sur la barre en acier derrière lui et de me regarder, l'air profondément attristé. Je fus tentée de lui retourner une claque à mon tour lorsqu'il prit la parole, coupant court à mes pensées.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ceci, Miss ? » articula-t-il calmement.

« Pourquoi, vous, vous avez fait ceci ! » m'écriais-je en tâchant de garder le minimum de calme qu'il me restait.

« Vous aviez commencé, il était juste que je continue »

« Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur vous, moi… »

« Vous m'aviez provoqué »

« Vous êtes dangereux »

« Sans aucun doute »

« Vous auriez pu me tuer »

« Seulement si vous aviez heurté la structure métallique. Chose que vous n'avez heureusement pas fait »

« Vous auriez pu me blesser rien qu'avec votre coup. »

« Vous exagérez. Mon coup était tout sauf violent. »

« S'il était tout sauf violent pourquoi ai-je littéralement volé jusqu'à la paroi ? »

« S'il était violent comment ce fait-il que vous soyez debout à débattre ? »

« Vous vous pensez intelligent n'est-ce pas. »

J'avais posé cette question, sachant parfaitement qu'il la prendrait comme je le voulais. Comme une question purement rhétorique. Et surtout comme une question sous-entendant le pur mépris que j'avais pour lui depuis qu'il avait levé sa main sur moi.

Il parut effectivement comprendre mon message car il se raidit et regarda derrière mon épaule, visiblement gêné même si je doutais qu'il puisse l'être, imbu de sa personne comme il l'était. Et il me conforta dans ma pensée lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Je suis intelligent »

« Vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur vous »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis stupide »

« Ça prouve que vous n'êtes pas intelligent »

Son bras droit esquissa un geste violent dans ma direction avant de se raccrocher plus fermement encore à la barre d'acier.

« Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. »

J'attendis qu'il continue, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire et ce que j'allais lui répondre.

« Si vous étiez intelligente Miss Granger, vous ne continueriez pas à me pousser à bout alors que vous savez parfaitement que je peux devenir dangereux. »

Je tiquai lorsqu'il prononça mon nom pour la première fois depuis que nous étions entrés dans la cabine avant de sourire innocemment et de lui répondre avec une morgue toute nouvelle.

« Je compte sur le fait que vous soyez un respectable avocat dont l'excellente réputation est un outil très important dans son travail et qui, ainsi, fait que vous ne voudriez sans doute pas l'entacher par un procès ayant comme motif une plainte pour violence aggravée. »

Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'élargir lorsque je le vis hocher douloureusement la tête comme en proie à plusieurs émotions contradictoires et extrêmement fortes. Je l'observai d'un œil indifférent lorsqu'il se retourna précipitamment vers la paroi, les mains de nouveau crispées sur la barre de métal. Il soupira longuement, la tête baissée, les muscles raidis par la tension qui les habitaient et qu'il ne pouvait pas relâcher en me frappant.

Il se détendit soudainement et se retourna rapidement vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres mais les mains toujours accrochées à la barre. Il me sembla un instant qu'il avait oublié la scène qui venait de se jouer, avant que le son de sa voix ne me parvienne. Il parlait d'une voix étrangement basse comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre alors que nous étions encore à une quinzaine de mètres du sol.

« Miss Granger, vous devriez faire attention à vous…A force de jouer avec les méchants et à force de penser que vous êtes intouchable, vous allez finir par perdre. La prochaine fois vous ne recevrez pas qu'une simple gifle. »

« Je ne joue qu'avec les gens de mon niveau. Ce qui fait que même quand je perds**,** je gagne toujours. Faites attention à vous aussi alors, Monsieur Lishanet.»

Il me fixa quelques secondes, amusé par ma réplique mais toujours tendu à en juger par la manière dont il serrait compulsivement la barre d'acier. Je l'ignorai en lui tournant le dos et commençai à penser à ce que j'allais faire une fois sortie de cette cabine qui commençait à m'étouffer sérieusement. Rayant l'hypothèse de porter plainte contre Lishanet, je pensais un instant lui demander de rencontrer D .Malefoy avant de me rappeler l'échange épistolaire que nous avions….Enfin si l'on pouvait nommer ainsi les deux lettres que l'on s'était mutuellement envoyées…Je souris distraitement avant qu'un toussotement, que l'on pouvait qualifier de tout sauf de discret, ne brise le silence environnant.

Je me retournai agacée et passai rapidement une main dans mes longs cheveux bruns, trahissant ainsi mon exaspération face à la silhouette de Lishanet qui s'était rapproché de moi.

« Oui ?! »

« Nous sommes arrivés…Préparez-vous à sortir, j'ai averti les techniciens que nous ne ferions pas d'autres tours… »

Tandis qu'il se reculait à nouveau, je me retins de lui adresser une grimace puérile qui aurait paru déplacée dans l'ambiance où nous nous trouvions et me contentai de lui tourner le dos une nouvelle fois, me replongeant dans mes plans tout en étant plus attentive à ce qui m'entourait. J'avais eu horreur d'apercevoir que Lishanet s'était approché de moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte…

Je sentis avec plaisir la cabine se stabiliser avant que ses portes ne s'ouvrent totalement vers l'extérieur, m'offrant ainsi de l'air frais et un passage attendu vers la liberté. Je marmonnai un vague salut à l'avocat et sortis sans autres cérémonies, inspirant l'air frais à pleins poumons. Je vis le blond passer à côté de moi en balbutiant à son tour quelque chose ressemblant à un « au revoir » incertain.

L'ignorant j'entrepris de marcher vers Westminster Bridge et d'arrêter un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Installée dans le taxi, je retins un soupir d'aise lorsque mon dos douloureux fût convenablement calé sur la banquette. Ma colère reprenant le dessus sur mon calme apparent, je me forçai à respirer lentement, inspirant et expirant profondément.

Le paysage défila devant mes yeux, assemblage de vieux immeubles entourés de gratte-ciels récents ou en pleine construction, peints de couleurs communes mais aux vitres omniprésentes qui leur donnaient l'air de ne rien cacher.

Londres respirait la vie et l'honnêteté. Mais chaque Londonien savait qu'ici, plus on en montrait, plus on en cachait.

Le taxi s'engouffra dans le quartier du Blackfriars et continua sa route jusqu'à mon immeuble. Datant de la fin du XXème siècle, il était anonyme parmi ceux qui l'entouraient. Aussi haut que les autres, aussi discrets qu'eux, seul le numéro fixé au-dessus de la porte du hall le différenciait des autres.

Le taxi s'arrêta, je payai la course et sortis de la voiture rapidement. J'avançai vers la porte d'entrée et introduisis la clé dans la serrure avant de pousser légèrement le battant qui s'ouvrit dans un léger déclic.

Gravissant une nouvelle fois l'escalier de la même façon que ce matin, j'observai le soleil décliner progressivement au fur et à mesure de ma montée. J'arrivai enfin au treizième étage et poussai un léger soupir de soulagement. Je rentrai chez moi et verrouillai ma porte avant de me faire couler un bain chaud.

Je lançai mes affaires sur un fauteuil rembourré situé dans ma chambre et partis me plonger dans l'eau brûlante, avec délice.

Mes muscles dorsaux se détendirent en premier, suivis rapidement par ceux de mes membres inférieurs et supérieurs avant de finir par mes cervicales.

Une fois mon corps parfaitement décontracté, j'entrepris de me savonner, ignorant la légère douleur, due à mon vol plané, qui me lançait lorsque mon dos s'étirait trop.

Je grimaçai et me rinçai avant de m'envelopper d'un épais peignoir rouge vif, sur lequel un lion d'or était brodé au niveau du dos. Je m'étais acheté ce peignoir, dans une vieille boutique de lingerie, sans trop savoir pourquoi, avec un ensemble au motif identique.

Recouvrant mes cheveux mouillés de la serviette assortie, je rentrai dans ma chambre et pris un épais pyjama au dessin semblable. Je l'enfilai et séchai mes cheveux avant de les attacher en une haute queue-de-cheval. J'allais m'installer devant mon ordinateur lorsque la sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée retentit. Je jetai un œil à ma pendule murale, incrédule et attrapai un large pull en laine blanche, que je mis précipitamment. Je regardai par le judas de ma porte et aperçu juste ce qui me sembla être une fleur blanche.

J'ouvris la porte, incertaine et constatai avoir eu raison. Un jeune livreur à la casquette rouge assortie à mon pyjama et aux beaux yeux verts se tenait devant moi, un bouquet de Gardénias dans les mains.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ce bouquet est pour vous…Signez le reçu, je vous prie ! »

« Voilà…Mais excusez-moi. De qui provient le bouquet ? Surtout à cette heure-ci…Il est plus de 20h30…»

Le jeune homme consulta son calepin et m'offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Mademoiselle est une chanceuse. Votre bouquet, Miss, a été envoyé par Monsieur Jasper Lishanet lui-même. Et pour l'heure, ce n'est pas un problème nous livrons 24h/24 »

« Merci beaucoup…Bonne Soirée »

Je refermai la porte et mis le bouquet dans un vase, ne pouvant me résoudre à jeter d'aussi jolies plantes…Je m'interrogeai néanmoins sur la signification de ces fleurs…Les Gardénias représentaient la sincérité…Mais qu'est-ce qui était sincère ici ? Lishanet ? Et à quel sujet ? Les fleurs s'ouvrirent en corolle dans leur vase et offrirent à mon regard, une carte discrète que je n'aurais sans doute pas remarquée sans ce mouvement. La carte écrite à la main m'indiqua que ce cher avocat était allé en personne commander ces fleurs…Ou du moins qu'il avait écrit cette carte en personne…

Je soupirai, ennuyée, et commençai néanmoins ma lecture.

« _Miss Granger,_

_Bien que vous sachiez probablement la signification de ces fleurs en raison de votre culture que je devine conséquente, vous ne pouvez décemment pas savoir à quoi elles font allusion, ce qui explique cette courte carte._

_Je regrette sincèrement mon geste de tout à l'heure dans la cabine du London Eye et je vous en serai gré d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses…  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait mal et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois…_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt,_

_ J. Lishanet»_

Je fulminai. Il ne manquait pas de culot ! « Je m'excuse ». Il aurait dû laisser les fleurs seules, je me serai peut-être posée des milliers de questions mais au moins cette chose imbue d'elle-même ne serait pas passée dans la notation négative de mon estime. Qu'il était stupide…

Je déchirai calmement le message et le jetai à la poubelle avant d'aller m'asseoir sur mon lit et de m'enfouir sous les multiples couvertures colorées qui le recouvrait.

L'envie d'écrire m'ayant désertée, je repassai comme dans un film, les évènements de la journée et cru quelques secondes que ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar très réaliste avant de me rendre dans ma cuisine, mon ventre criant famine, et de voir le bouquet trôner fièrement sur la table.

L'attrapant rageusement, je le fis basculer dans ma poubelle, eau et vase compris. Une fois ce geste fait, je sentis la torpeur m'envahir et repartis me coucher sans même manger. Pelotonnée à l'abri sous mes couvertures multicolores, je ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil.

« _L'obscurité m'entoure et Lishanet, habillé d'une robe de plaidoirie, se révèle devant moi, droit comme la justice. Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur ses lèvres et une seconde silhouette vêtue de noire apparaît derrière lui. _

_Blond, les yeux gris acier, c'est un homme d'à peu-prés mon âge, trente ans. Mais son regard est cynique comme s'il avait déjà vu toutes les atrocités du monde. Il s'avance vers moi et je n'arrive pas à bouger. _

_Je reste immobile, comme clouée sur le sol, incapable même de pousser un cri. L'inconnu s'approche de moi et s'arrête à moins de cinq petits centimètres de moi. Il suffirait que l'un de nous bouge mal pour que l'on se touche. _

_Je m'interdis de montrer ma peur et plante mon regard dans le sien. Je m'oblige à ne pas détourner les yeux et nous restons à nous affronter du regard un temps incalculable avant qu'il ne disparaisse. _

_Je peux à nouveau bouger. Je fais un tour sur moi-même à la recherche de quelqu'un mais personne n'apparaît. Lishanet et l'inconnu ont disparu…_

_Soudain me voilà dans un tribunal. Je suis sur le banc des accusés et l'inconnu et l'avocat vêtus de la même manière que plus tôt, sont faces à moi. _

_Lishanet parle, mais je ne l'entends pas. A ses gestes, je comprends qu'il plaide sans doute la cause de Monsieur Cynique. Et qu'il plaide donc contre moi._

_Le juge jusque-là dos à moi, se tourne soudain dans ma direction et Cash apparaît à mes yeux. _

_Je me crois sauvée mais un pli mauvais déforme sa bouche et les bruits alentours me parviennent subitement tandis qu'il prononce une phrase qui me glace jusqu'aux os :_

_« _Qu'il en soit fait selon votre désir, Maitre Lishanet »_._

_Je me recule le plus loin possible d'eux et me recroqueville piteusement contre le mur, terrifiée par l'ensemble des personnes qui m'entoure._

_L'inconnu et Lishanet arborent un sourire satisfait et l'avocat adresse un signe encourageant à son client qui sort un bout de bois stylisé d'une de ses poches de costume. _

_Il me regarde et un joli sourire vient orner son visage. Totalement différent du sourire méprisant qu'il arborait précédemment. Mais ce sourire me fait trembler plus que l'autre. Je comprends que ce que je vais subir n'a rien de joli, malgré ce tendre sourire._

_Il pointe son bout de bois vers moi et je déplie rapidement mon corps avant de me lever, résolue à affronter mon destin avec le minimum de fierté qu'il me reste._

_Son sourire se renforce et son poignet fait un mouvement souple. Je ferme les yeux instinctivement, m'attendant à plier sous le choc mais quelque chose d'épais et soyeux heurte ma poitrine. _

_Je rouvre mes yeux et regarde le bouquet de coquelicots rouge sang, qui se tient à mes pieds. Relevant ma tête vers l'inconnu, j'entends ce que je devine être sa voix, dans ma tête._

_« _Miss Granger, vous avez toujours eu de la chance… » _»_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, trempée de sueur, ma queue de cheval défaite et mon cœur tambourinant furieusement dans ma cage thoracique. Les chiffres numériques de mon réveil attirèrent mon regard : 00h43.

Je poussai un soupir et allai me doucher une nouvelle fois, pour me débarrasser de la pellicule humide de sueur qui recouvrait ma peau. La douche prise, je changeai de pyjama, en choisissant un bleu avec un petit aigle brodé sur le cœur et mis l'ancien à laver avec mes draps. Je me recouchai ensuite avec appréhension, encore un peu dans mon cauchemar. Je finis cependant par me rendormir, bercée par le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, dehors.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau, le soleil se levait et plongeait ma chambre dans une atmosphère orangée accentuée par les rideaux rouges pâles accrochés à ma fenêtre. Je cherchai mon réveille-matin du regard et finis par le trouver par terre, signe évident d'un sommeil agité.

Levant mes bras pour m'étirer j'aperçus la couleur bleue de ma manche et mon cauchemar me revint de plein fouet. Je retombai sur mon oreiller quelques secondes, avant de me redresser et de ramasser le réveil. Habitué au choc, celui-ci ne l'avait pas vraiment abîmé et il continuait d'afficher l'heure. 17h28. Le soleil ne se levait pas le moins du monde…Il déclinait…J'avais passé la journée à dormir…

Je sortis précipitamment de mon lit et me rendis dans le salon pour allumer mon ordinateur…17 février…Cela faisait plus de 24 heures que je dormais…Environ 42 heures pour être précise… Et le début de mon aventure était commencé depuis 72h approximativement… Il avait dû répondre.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me rendis dans la salle de bains afin de me préparer rapidement avant de dévaler les escaliers pour me rendre dans le hall. Enfonçant la clé dans la serrure de ma boîte aux lettres, je constatai distraitement que les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés et que ma main tremblait. Je mis ces faits sur ma course et ouvris brutalement la porte. Deux lettres et une pile de prospectus encombraient l'espace réduit. Jetant les publicités je remontai chez moi en décachetant les lettres. Je commençai par celle qu'un tampon au nom de « Maison d'Edition Salic » identifiait. Je dépliai la lettre et mon regard se posa sur une courte missive.

«

Maison d'Edition Salic 16 /02/09

345 Mudblood Street

Londres

Hermione !

Jasper Lishanet est venu me voir à mon bureau hier soir vers 19h00. Il voulait ton adresse et il avait les papiers nécessaires pour l'avoir. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'autres choix que de lui donner. Je suis désolé.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais tu as besoin d'aide ! Je te parle en tant qu'ami pas de supérieur !

J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée et depuis ce matin mais tu ne réponds pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Appelle-moi dés que tu as un de mes messages ou cette lettre ! Ou mieux viens me voir ! Si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles dans 3 jours je passe moi-même et je défonce ta porte à coups de pieds, Hermione, je te préviens !

Cash »

A la fin de la lettre je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cash s'inquiétait vraiment et je savais qu'il était capable de défoncer ma porte pour voir si j'allais bien. Je devais impérativement l'appeler avant qu'il ne s'inquiète davantage. Par contre, je ne parvins pas à comprendre pourquoi Lishanet s'était rendu à Salic alors que mon adresse était libre d'accès.

Peut-être était-il réellement stupide en fin de compte ?

Souriant de ma réflexion pourtant idiote je fourrai la lettre dans la poche de mon jeans et finis de décacheter l'autre.

Mon adresse était inscrite sur une étiquette qui avait été collée sur l'enveloppe, m'empêchant d'émettre des suppositions raisonnables sur son expéditeur. Je déchirai le haut de l'enveloppe et retirai la lettre de sa prison de papier.

Une pluie de paillettes dorées sortit avec. Je m'arrêtai brusquement au milieu des escaliers, en proie à une déception incongrue. Les paillettes m'indiquant que mon expéditeur n'était pas Malfoy.

De dépit je faillis jeter la feuille de papier par la fenêtre mais me retins par égard pour la personne qui m'avait écrite cette lettre même si son contenu ne pouvait être aussi intéressant que celle que j'attendais impatiemment.

Je dépliai la missive et ne pus que laisser un sourire effleurer mes lèvres lorsque je reconnus l'écriture dans les premiers mots. Le jeu reprenait. Et malgré ou plutôt à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec l'avocat, j'étais déterminée à avoir ce que je voulais. Gagner.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Il est vrai que je n'avais pas forcément le droit de vous menacer du point de vue moral mais qui respecte la morale de nos jours ? Même pas vous donc ne me dites pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire je vous en prie._

_Il est vrai que les copyrights arrangent tout mais j'ai parlé de moral et avec de la morale on n'a pas besoin de voir si il y a des copyrights parce que notre conscience nous dit que c'est mal de voler ce qui n'est pas à nous. Mais pas la votre visiblement, Miss._

_Mes arguments vous ont semblé insignifiants ? Soit ! Celui mentionné ci-dessus vous convient-il mieux ? En tout cas je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant de votre imagination car voyez-vous Hermione, je peux vous appeler Hermione ? On va dire que oui. Donc je disais._

_Voyez-vous Hermione, moi j'ai lu l'ensemble de vos livres. Des polars remarquables je dois dire avec une logique et une trame impeccable. _

_Mais je vous suis supérieur. La presse l'a affirmé haut et fort sans le savoir. _

_Nous avons tout de même une multitude de points communs, Miss Hermione. Nous n'écrivons pas des livres qui ressemblent aux autres. Nous innovons et n'avons que cette particularité dans notre style car le reste est indéfinissable. Nous aimons les mystères parce que nous aimons encore plus les résoudre et nous vénérons presque les défis._

_Me trompais-je Hermione ? Si vous osiez me dire oui, vous mentiriez… Et même si votre sens moral vous autorise à piller une œuvre d'un auteur anonyme, il ne vous autorise que peu à mentir… Pauvre de vous…_

_Pour ce qui est de vous réduire au silence, je dois avouer que si je peux faire autrement je le ferai car ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment de devoir trouver quelque chose d'original pour votre mort surtout que vous m'avez l'air très exigeante, encore un point commun entre nous cela dit en passant… Pour revenir à votre décès, oui je respecte toujours les dernières volontés d'un condamné, vous ne l'avez pas lu dans mon texte ? Je trouve que cela sacralise d'autant plus ce passage de l'état vivant à l'état non-vivant…_

_C'est fascinant vous ne pensez-pas ?_

_Avec un début de cordialité_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S : Voici mon prénom. Est-ce juste désormais Hermione ? »_

Je retins difficilement un éclat de rire à la fin de ma lecture. Sa lettre semblait tellement décontractée et déplacée avec son ironie et ses affirmations qui ne laissaient place qu'à l'amusement !

Je fus tout de même surprise qu'il ne mentionne pas la rencontre que j'avais eu avec son avocat. En avait-il été informé au moins ? Dans le doute, je pris la décision de lui en faire part dans ma réponse. Je gravis les derniers étages d'un pas léger et posai les deux lettres près de mon ordinateur avant de filer dehors. Flânant dans les rues de Londres, je remarquai que le climat s'était réchauffé et que maintenant la température extérieure devait avoisiner les 15°. Accélérant le pas, je pris finalement la direction de ma maison d'édition, résolue à rassurer Cash tant bien que mal.

Après vingt minutes de marche intensive, j'arrivai dans le hall de l'immeuble et saluai d'un signe de tête les réceptionnistes.

Je montai ensuite dans un ascenseur et repris mon souffle le temps que l'ascenseur m'amène au vingt-et-unième étage.

Un « ting » sonore se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent. Je me dirigeai au fond du couloir vers le bureau de Cash et frappai légèrement à la porte.

J'attendis quelques secondes mais aucune réponse ne vint. Je tentai de pousser le battement mais il était verrouillé et je m'escrimai dessus sans succès. Je redescendis dans le hall et questionnai l'une des réceptionnistes :

« Excusez-moi, mais Cash n'est pas là ? »

« Si, normalement il est dans son bureau. Il est arrivé ce matin et il ne part que vers 20h habituellement »

« Je viens de monter et son bureau est fermé à clé. »

« Attendez Miss Granger, j'essaie d'appeler son poste.

Je la regardai anxieusement composer le numéro de Cash, guettant ses réactions. Quelques secondes plus tard elle reposa le combiné visiblement gênée.

« Je suis désolée Miss. Il ne répond pas. Son poste a l'air décroché. »

« Décroché ? Comment ça décroché ? »

« Le combiné n'est pas sur sa base. Il est toujours sous tension… Et ça nous empêche de le joindre. »

« Appelez un agent de sécurité, s'il vous plaît. » La jeune femme n'esquissant aucun geste vers son téléphone je commençai à m'énerver. « Maintenant ! »

« Oui Miss, navrée. Allo ? Envoyez un agent dans le hall s'il vous plaît. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un souci. Oui. Merci. Un agent arrive dans deux minutes Miss Granger. »

« Merci. »

Je triturai nerveusement un bouton de mon jeans, en jetant des regards fréquent à l'horloge ornée de chiffres romains argentés qui trônait dans le hall. J'avais la sensation que l'agent de sécurité mettait des heures à venir. Finalement au bout de trois minutes quinze il arriva. Je retins un commentaire acerbe et lui fit signe de me suivre dans l'ascenseur. Nous effectuâmes le voyage en silence et finîmes par arriver devant la porte de Cash.

« Monsieur Cashapyr ne répond ni à son poste, ni lorsque l'on frappe à sa porte. Enfoncez cette porte s'il vous plaît »

L'homme parût un instant décontenancé par ma requête puis il haussa les épaules et me pria de reculer avant de prendre de l'élan et de donner plusieurs coups de pied au niveau de la serrure avant de finir par un puissant coup d'épaule qui fit sauter la résistance de la porte. Il s'écarta et me laissa pénétrer dans le bureau en première.

Ce qui me sauta d'abord aux yeux ce fût le désordre dans lequel la pièce était. Cash était quelqu'un de très méthodique et jamais il n'aurait laissé son bureau ainsi… Je fis glisser mon regard sur chaque coin de la pièce sans trouver une trace arguant de la présence de Cash. Je m'avançai finalement vers le bureau, remplie d'appréhension et me figeai devant le liquide rouge foncé qui parsemait certains papiers.

Contournant le meuble, je finis par trouver mon éditeur.

Allongé derrière son bureau, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, l'incision en forme de demi-lune qui décorait son cou me jeta en pleine figure ce que je compris immédiatement. Cash était mort.

Ne pouvant me contrôler, j'hurlai et m'effondrai subitement sur le sol. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et me mis à me balancer frénétiquement d'avant en arrière tout en continuant de crier, les larmes s'enfuyant de mes yeux grands ouverts et dévalant mes joues à toute vitesse comme un ruisseau qui ne s'interromprait jamais.

Je ne savais plus précisément ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je sentis un bras sur mon épaule, j'entendis une seconde voix, plus grave que le mienne, appeler du secours, je perçus les vibrations du sol lorsque les secours arrivèrent dans le bureau et enfin j'eus l'impression de mourir lorsque je tombai dans un profond sommeil.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue =)_

_J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Zixes !_

_Cha Darcy !_

_P.S : Merci à Littlebeattle pour avoir été ma Bêta Lectrice sur ce chapitre et à Aurelle pour sa review ! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

Des bruits de pas et de discussions brouillés me tirèrent de mon évanouissement. J'entendis plusieurs fois le mot « Cashapyr », « Granger » et « Mort »… La chaleur sous mon corps m'indiqua que j'étais encore allongée sur la moquette du bureau de Cash. Je me mordis brutalement la lèvre inférieure à son évocation et respirai profondément dans l'espoir de contenir mes larmes.

Je me sentais comme plongée dans un brouillard épais mais qu'un simple souffle d'air suffisait à dissiper. A demi-éveillée, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le pouls et me concentrai sur la voix masculine qui me parlait.

« Miss ? Miss Granger ? M'entendez-vous ? Ouvrez les yeux. »

A contrecœur, j'obéis et immédiatement mon regard tomba dans deux billes d'acier glacé, entourées par des sourcils blonds pâles délicats, un nez droit et fin ainsi que d'une bouche mince. Je ne regrettais absolument plus d'avoir été obligée d'ouvrir les yeux et mes pensées voletaient à quelques milliers de lieux de feu-Cash.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

J'ignorai la question et essayai de me redresser. Je me mis en tailleur tant bien que mal et ouvris les yeux de façon à avoir un champ de vision agrandit puis je me reconcentrai sur mon interlocuteur. Désormais, je voyais ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas trop court et qui lui encadrait le visage d'une façon que mon cerveau jugea immédiatement de « craquante ».

Je fermis de nouveau les yeux, en proie à des vertiges et retombai soudainement vers le sol. Le blond qui était à l'origine agenouillé au niveau de mes hanches, s'élança rapidement et me rattrapa sans problèmes apparents. Malgré mon état anormal, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que sa vitesse dépassait l'entendement. Il me regarda attentivement, l'air de s'assurer de ma bonne santé puis se releva et me fis faire prudemment de même.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son identité mais le suivre me semblait être une bonne chose. Je trébuchai au moment de passer dans le couloir et un des bras de mon protecteur passa autour de ma taille, me faisant récupérer mon équilibre d'une façon relativement agréable.

Je ne pus empêcher le sang d'envahir mes joues malgré la situation et fixai obstinément la moquette que je découvris être réellement fascinante et emplie de motifs plus ou moins ésotériques tels qu'un œil dans une pyramide, un éléphant couronné, une croix distordue et des représentations de constellations spatiales.

J'en étais à passer les noms des constellations en revue lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent de façon quasi-instantanée. Je rentrai dans la cabine, toujours soutenue par le blond et en profitai pour m'appuyer plus ou moins ouvertement contre lui. J'étais souffrante et risquais de tomber… Il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de rester droite comme une baguette…

L'homme ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon action et tendit la main de façon naturelle vers les boutons des étages. Je commençai à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il appuya fermement sur le bouton menant au toit, nouveauté dont l'immeuble disposait pour montrer son luxe que je jugeais particulièrement inutile et stupide à cause de mon vertige.

Je jetai un regard inquiet au blond qui me rassura avec un charmant sourire qui ne fit que renforcer ma perplexité tant il était dépourvu de bienveillance. Je ne cherchai pas à me dégager de son étreinte malgré mon angoisse croissante, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien dans mon état.

J'attendis, pétrifiée, que les portes se rouvrent tout en imaginant appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte mais je fus arrêtée dans mon élaboration de plan fantastique par le bruit indiquant l'ouverture des portes. L'air froid de février m'accueillit en me permettant de me calmer… Je me sentis soudainement apaisée et sortit de la cabine, tirée sans la moindre brusquerie par le blond qui me fit asseoir contre les sorties d'aérations qui dégageaient de l'air chaud.

« A quoi pensez-vous là maintenant Miss ? »

« A un théorème mathématique. »

« Aimez-vous les mathématiques ? »

« Non j'en ai même une sainte horreur… »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi penser à un théorème à peine revenue de l'inconscience ? »

« Considérez cela comme l'un des mystères du cerveau humain. »

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'hocher pensivement la tête.

« Considérez-vous qu'une personne jeune et intelligente, auteur à succès qui plus est, trouve normal de s'approprier le texte d'un autre et d'en tirer gloire et bénéfice ? Est-ce là aussi un des mystères du cerveau humain ? »

Achevant sa phrase, il darda son regard dur dans le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque je compris à qui j'avais affaire. Je l'avais déjà pourtant vu dans mon rêve…

« Malfoy ? »

« Granger ? »

« Qui a tué Cash ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Un shooter » Répondit-il sur le même ton en s'accroupissant devant moi.

« _Votre_ shooter ? »

« _Un_ de _mes_ shooters. Le meilleur. Je devais bien ça à Julian, non ? Après tout c'est de votre faute, pas de la sienne si je suis agacé… »

« Vous allez me tuer ? »

Alors qu'il avait repris une voix normale, je continuai désespérément de murmurer, sans parvenir à m'en empêcher.

« Exact. Pourquoi payer un shooter quand je peux me faire un plaisir de vous ôter la vie moi-même ? »

Il sourit de sa remarque et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord du toit, face à moi.

« Un accident est si vite arrivé » Continua-t-il. « Vous êtes en état de choc, vous venez de perdre l'un de vos plus précieux amis, vous montez sur le toit pour quoi on ne le saura jamais mais le résultat est que vous passez par-dessus bord… Les bonnes âmes déploreront ce tragique accident tandis que les langues de vipères commenteront avec délice la faiblesse dont vous aurez fait preuve, vous la Miss des Glaces, en vous suicidant… »

« Et les caméras du bureau de Cash et des couloirs ainsi que celle de l'ascenseur prouveront que je n'étais pas seule au moment de ce « tragique accident » pour vous citer. «

« C'est là que vous vous trompez… N'avez-vous pas lu ce que vous m'avez volé ? »

« Ce n'était qu'une histoire, une fiction, de l'irréel ! »

« Ce n'était que ma vie, la réalité… »

« 800 ans et pas une ride ? Toutes mes félicitations ! »

« Au bord de la mort et toujours sarcastique ? Vous méritez les miennes ! »

« Vous bluffez… On vous a vu de toutes manières… »

« Vous vous leurrez une fois encore… Je n'apparais sur aucun film… »

« Des gens bien vivants, constitués d'os, de muscles et de sang vous ont vu… »

« Lorsqu'ils ne décèleront aucune trace de mon existence sur les bandes, pensez-vous que qu'ils mettront en doute leur chère informatique ou leur mémoire ? »

« De toutes façons, je ne vous crois pas. »

« Reine des Glaces et Saint Thomas… Comme c'est étonnant… Vous êtes tellement prévisible Miss Granger… »

« Et vous tellement haïssable Monsieur Malfoy… »

« Vous m'en voyez flatté ! »

« Il en est de même pour moi… Mais je ne vous crois toujours pas… »

« Une démonstration s'impose donc… Observez et admirez… »

Il sortit un téléphone portable, dernière génération, de l'une des poches de son jeans et me le tendit en souriant.

« Vous savez comment ça fonctionne je présume ? »

J'hochai la tête, ouvris le menu et entrai dans l'application désirée… J'enclenchai ensuite l'option film et braquai l'objectif sur l'homme.

« Je vous vois… Vous êtes donc piégés et votre charmant petit numéro n'aura servi strictement à rien… »

« Enregistrez une minute de séquence et hâtez-vous d'oublier vos conclusions stupides. »

Obéissant d'un air las, j'actionnai l'enregistrement et le contemplai me saluer sur l'écran. Il fit diverses mimiques qui me firent sourire tant elles étaient normales.

« La minute est écoulée… Retirez ce sourire attendri de vos lèvres et dites moi ce que ça a donné… Suis-je bien rendu ? »

Je lui tirai impulsivement la langue et regardai l'enregistrement où rien n'apparaissait si ce n'est le vide et le bord du toit.

« Ce n'est… Pas possible… C'est invraisemblable… Que dis-je ?!... C'est…Tout bonnement impossible !»

« Impossible is nothing. »

« Il y a forcément un trucage ! »

« Ou alors… Il n'y en a pas… Et j'ai raison… »

« Je demande un second test… »

« Accordé. » Répondit-il en secouant une main avec désinvolture.

« … Avec mon téléphone portable » Achevais-je en souriant sarcastiquement.

« Faites donc. »

Je lui rendis le sien qu'il posa au dessus de moi sur la bouche d'aération et sortit mon propre téléphone de ma poche. Je répétai les opérations et fixai l'objectif sur le blond.

« Dites '' Cheese '' »

« Cheese. La lumière est-elle suffisante ? Me voyez-vous bien ? »

« Rassurez-vous ! Vous êtes parfait » Rétorquais-je railleuse avec néanmoins un soupçon de réalisme dans la voix.

Un fois encore il joua la comédie à merveille, alternant les émotions avec une dextérité admirable et fascinante. Ce fût pourtant moi qui mis fin à l'enregistrement cette fois.

« Regardons cela… Enfer et damnation ! Que… NON ! »

« Et si… Je suis mieux qu'un vampire vous voyez… Je n'apparais pas mais je peux profiter du soleil… »

« … Si c'est pas merveilleux ça… » Commentais-je ironique, la parcelle d'espoir restante en moi, remplie soudain de résignation.

« Vous avez peur ? »

« Je suis terrifiée. »

« Vous m'appréciez ? »

« Je vous déteste. »

« Vous souriez… Syndrome de Stockholm ? »

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… »

« Ce ne fera que me faciliter la tâche. Levez-vous s'il vous plaît. » Me pria-t-il.

J'obtempérai et me mis face à lui. Il saisit une nouvelle fois son téléphone et enclencha le lecteur audio. Aussitôt une musique aérienne emplit l'air… Je me sentis prise dans une ivresse délicieuse accentuée par le vent qui me fouettait le visage, me rendant vivante au possible.

«_Thirteen Senses. Into the fire_… Je pense qu'il est plus agréable de mourir sur une chanson que l'on apprécie » Expliqua-t-il en reposant son portable à sa place, le son monté au maximum. « Et selon mes sources, vous aimez ce morceau. »

Je fermis les yeux et hochai la tête brièvement, me laissant emporter loin de la présence malfaisante et pourtant si désirable du blond… Je n'esquissai pas l'ombre d'un tremblement lorsqu'il prit ma main droite et posa son autre main sur ma hanche, ni ne réagis davantage lorsqu'il se mit à nous faire tournoyer sur le toit au rythme de la musique… Jamais je n'avais imaginé danser ainsi sur ce morceau…

Bien que le rythme de la chanson soit relativement rapide, Draco Malfoy se révéla être un excellent cavalier qui annula toutes les difficultés, nous emportant en dehors des restrictions du monde humain.

La musique continua de défiler, ses notes m'emportant toujours plus haut dans l'irréel lorsque Malfoy nous fit monter sur le rebord du toit, moi après lui… Je n'avais soudainement plus aucune peur du vide et je rouvris les yeux pour observer mon galant meurtrier comme je l'aurais fait lors d'une danse conventionnelle…

Je suivis sa cadence jusqu'aux notes finales où je refermis les yeux quelques secondes avant que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol et où me trouvant retenue par la seule étreinte de mon cavalier, je l'embrassai pour l'unique fois, avant de tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse, le son de la musique présent dans ma tête m'escortant une dernière fois jusqu'au sol…

_« __Explain__, __explain__ as I __turn__ and __meet__ the power… »*  
_

**The End**

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plût! J'ai envisagé de faire éventuellement une fin alternative donc ça restera à voir pour ceux que la fin ne satisfait pas =)_

_Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Zixes!_

_Cha Darcy_

*: Explique, explique comme je change et rencontre le pouvoir


	10. Alternative :

**Hello!**

**Donc voici la fin alternative comme convenu. Elle est vraiment étrange. Dites moi laquelle des fins vous préférez. ^^".**

Thanks For Reading.

_

* * *

_

Des bruits de pas et de discussions brouillés me tirèrent de mon évanouissement. J'entendis plusieurs fois le mot « Cashapyr », « Granger » et « Mort »… La chaleur sous mon corps m'indiqua que j'étais encore allongée sur la moquette du bureau de Cash. Je me mordis brutalement la lèvre inférieure à son évocation et respirai profondément dans l'espoir de contenir mes larmes.

_Je me sentais comme plongée dans un brouillard épais mais qu'un simple souffle d'air suffisait à dissiper. A demi-éveillée, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre le pouls et me concentrai sur la voix masculine qui me parlait._

_« Miss ? Miss Granger ? M'entendez-vous ? Ouvrez les yeux. »_

_A contrecœur, j'obéis et immédiatement mon regard tomba dans deux billes d'acier glacé, entourées par des sourcils blonds pâles délicats, un nez droit et fin ainsi que d'une bouche mince. Je ne regrettais absolument plus d'avoir été obligée d'ouvrir les yeux et mes pensées voletaient à quelques milliers de lieux de feu-Cash._

_« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_J'ignorai la question et essayai de me redresser. Je me mis en tailleur tant bien que mal et ouvris les yeux de façon à avoir un champ de vision agrandit puis je me reconcentrai sur mon interlocuteur. Désormais, je voyais ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas trop court et qui lui encadrait le visage d'une façon que mon cerveau jugea immédiatement de « craquante »._

_Je fermis de nouveau les yeux, en proie à des vertiges et retombai soudainement vers le sol. Le blond qui était à l'origine agenouillé au niveau de mes hanches, s'élança rapidement et me rattrapa sans problèmes apparents. Malgré mon état anormal, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que sa vitesse dépassait l'entendement. Il me regarda attentivement, l'air de s'assurer de ma bonne santé puis se releva et me fis faire prudemment de même._

_Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son identité mais le suivre me semblait être une bonne chose. Je trébuchai au moment de passer dans le couloir et un des bras de mon protecteur passa autour de ma taille, me faisant récupérer mon équilibre d'une façon relativement agréable._

_Je ne pus empêcher le sang d'envahir mes joues malgré la situation et fixai obstinément la moquette que je découvris être réellement fascinante et emplie de motifs plus ou moins ésotériques tels qu'un œil dans une pyramide, un éléphant couronné, une croix distordue et des représentations de constellations spatiales._

_J'en étais à passer les noms des constellations en revue lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent de façon quasi-instantanée. Je rentrai dans la cabine, toujours soutenue par le blond et en profitai pour m'appuyer plus ou moins ouvertement contre lui. J'étais souffrante et risquais de tomber… Il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de rester droite comme une baguette…_

_L'homme ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon action et tendit la main de façon naturelle vers les boutons des étages. Je commençai à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il appuya fermement sur le bouton menant au toit, nouveauté dont l'immeuble disposait pour montrer son luxe que je jugeais particulièrement inutile et stupide à cause de mon vertige._

_Je jetai un regard inquiet au blond qui me rassura avec un charmant sourire qui ne fit que renforcer ma perplexité tant il était dépourvu de bienveillance. Je ne cherchai pas à me dégager de son étreinte malgré mon angoisse croissante, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien dans mon état._

_J'attendis, pétrifiée, que les portes se rouvrent tout en imaginant appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte mais je fus arrêtée dans mon élaboration de plan fantastique par le bruit indiquant l'ouverture des portes. L'air froid de février m'accueillit en me permettant de me calmer… Je me sentis soudainement apaisée et sortit de la cabine, tirée sans la moindre brusquerie par le blond qui me fit asseoir contre les sorties d'aérations qui dégageaient de l'air chaud._

_« A quoi pensez-vous là maintenant Miss ? »_

_« A un théorème mathématique. »_

_« Aimez-vous les mathématiques ? »_

_« Non j'en ai même une sainte horreur… »_

_« Dans ce cas pourquoi penser à un théorème à peine revenue de l'inconscience ? »_

_« Considérez cela comme l'un des mystères du cerveau humain. »_

_Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'hocher pensivement la tête._

_« Considérez-vous qu'une personne jeune et intelligente, auteur à succès qui plus est, trouve normal de s'approprier le texte d'un autre et d'en tirer gloire et bénéfice ? Est-ce là aussi un des mystères du cerveau humain ? »_

_Achevant sa phrase, il darda son regard dur dans le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque je compris à qui j'avais affaire. Je l'avais déjà pourtant vu dans mon rêve…_

_« Malfoy ? »_

_« Granger ? »_

_« Qui a tué Cash ? » Chuchotais-je._

_« Un shooter » Répondit-il sur le même ton en s'accroupissant devant moi._

_« __Votre__ shooter ? »_

_« __Un__ de __mes__ shooters. Le meilleur. Je devais bien ça à Julian, non ? Après tout c'est de votre faute, pas de la sienne si je suis agacé… »_

_« Vous allez me tuer ? »_

_Alors qu'il avait repris une voix normale, je continuai désespérément de murmurer, sans parvenir à m'en empêcher._

**[ Après ce petit rappel voici la fin alternative.]**

« Non. Je vais seulement vous faire disparaître vous.»

Il sourit et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord du toit, face à moi. J'haussai les sourcils d'un air sceptique et attendit la suite. Qui ne vint pas, le blond se contentant de m'observer d'un air amusé. Je me décidai à prendre la parole et commençai d'une voix plus claire mais d'où l'hésitation perçait nettement.

« Me faire disparaître ? »

« Oui. Abracadabra, Hermione Granger n'est plus là… Zut. Cela ne marche pas. »

« Comment ? »

« Nouveau nom, nouveau visage ou pas d'ailleurs pour ce nouveau point. Il vous suffira juste de partir loin. De nos jours ce n'est pas compliqué de changer de vie si on a les moyens. Et il se trouve que vous avez les moyens. »

« Pas vous ? »

« D'une certaine façon c'est grâce à moi si vous pouvez disparaître non ? »

Je baissai les yeux et rougis de sa remarque, consciente de la justesse de son argument.

« Mais passons ce détail. Vous allez disparaître en tant qu'Hermione Granger mais renaître en tant Jane Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? Votre sœur ? »

« Excellent humour ma chère. »

« Votre femme ? »

« Vous comprenez vite dites-moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais ruiner votre vie d'Hermione Granger mais je ne veux pas vous détruire vous. Votre plagiat m'a permis de m'apercevoir que j'avais un certain talent et sans vous je ne m'en serai peut être jamais aperçu. Je suis riche grâce à mon héritage et à mon métier mais avoir un atout en plus dans sa manche est une chose non négligeable. »

« Êtes-vous vraiment magique ? »

« Non. Seulement puissant. »

« On ne vous connaît pourtant pas. »

« Êtes-vous de celles qui pensent qu'il faut être exposé pour exister ? »

« Ainsi vous préférez l'ombre à la lumière ? »

« Je préfère ne pas laisser de trace. »

« Je suis une trace. »

« C'est pour cela que vous allez disparaître. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? »

« Si vous le demandez je pourrai bien entendu satisfaire votre souhait mais je désirerai vous garder avec moi. Vous pourriez être quelqu'un d'utile et j'ai besoin d'une épouse capable de suivre les normes de mon monde. »

« Je pourrais seulement travailler pour vous. »

« Oui mais je veux vous épouser. »Argua-t-il en penchant la tête.

« Vous êtes fou. Laissez-moi. » Gémis-je soudainement en ramenant mes genoux vers ma poitrine et en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

L'homme soupira avec un air de profonde lassitude et vint s'accroupir devant moi avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce qui ne seyait pas tout à fait au personnage dur qu'il avait depuis le début.

« Miss Granger. Cessez de vous comporter comme une gamine. »

Contre toutes attentes, je me dépliai brusquement et bousculai Malfoy qui se renversa sur le dos en arborant un air déboussolé. Il me regarda m'élancer vers l'ascenseur avant de réagir au moment où je pénétrais dans l'habitacle.

« HERMIONE ! »

Pour toute réponse je lui fis un geste grossier de la main et appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il se releva et s'élança avec les mêmes appuis qu'un sprinter. Je me sentis de moins en moins assurée et me collai aux parois de la cabine.

Je le vis arriver vers moi, et m'écartai au moment où il pénétra dans l'espace, s'écrasant élégamment contre la paroi, chose infaisable en temps normal. Mais Malfoy n'était pas le moins du monde en lien avec la normalité.

Voyant les portes prêtes à se refermer, je m'élançai hors de l'habitacle et laissai le blond seul avec lui-même.

Enfin en sécurité, je m'autorisais à tomber sans classe sur le sol, m'affalant sur le sol d'une façon 100% naturelle, ma poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. Je me redressai un peu et remis mes cheveux approximativement en place puis avisant l'escalier, je me relevai et allais le prendre.

Je descendais le palier du quinzième étage lorsque j'entendis des pas montant à ma rencontre et que j'estimais être deux niveaux plus bas. M'arrêtant, je tendis l'oreille en direction de la présence et constatai qu'elle en avait fait de même.

Un frisson délicieux coula le long de mon échine et l'adrénaline pulsant dans mes veines je poussai violemment la porte permettant de rentrer dans les couloirs et entendis quelques secondes après des bruits de pas précipités. Je m'hâtai en direction de l'ascenseur, bien décidée à jouer avec Malfoy.

Je suivis fiévreusement l'avancée de l'appareil et tapai nerveusement mon pied sur le sol, attentive à ce qui m'entourait. La cabine arriva et j'entrai dedans, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était vide et lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il avait été appelé au quatorzième étage je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Malfoy avait perdu.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit sur le blond qui se trouva être exceptionnellement beau à ce moment là. Il leva les yeux sur moi et sourit d'un air entendu avant d'entrer dans la cabine, se stoppant à quelques centimètres de moi et ses yeux rivés aux miens.

« Comprenez-vous mon envie de vous avoir vous pour femme ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais a-t-on besoin de toujours tout comprendre au final? »

« Vous êtes une femme étonnante. »

« Et vous un homme tout à fait singulier. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Quelques mois plus tard sur un transat, au bord d'une piscine, située sur la terrasse d'une superbe maison moderne et ensoleillée quelque part dans les Tropiques_.

« Madame. Monsieur est arrivé. »

« Très bien. Merci Severus. » Répondis-je tout en secouant une main distraite à l'attention de notre majordome.

« Jane, chérie. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » M'interrogea mon mari d'un ton prévenant, en se penchant rapidement sur moi pour me déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Très bien mon chéri merci. La tienne ? »

« Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. »

« Ils ont acheté ? »

« Mettrais-tu en doute mes talents de commercial ma chérie? » Me demanda Draco en retirant la veste de son costume et la posant sur le bord de son transat.

« En aucun cas mon cœur mais le commerce d'armes peut se révéler plus dur que celui de livres. »

« A qui le dis-tu ? Rappelle-toi que c'est toi la novice en la matière. »Se moqua-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant sur le bord de son transat.

« Je ne l'oublierai jamais mon cœur rassure-toi. »

« Londres te manque ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » Répondis-je en me levant pour me diriger vers lui et lui attraper la main pour le faire se lever. Me souriant, il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa tendrement le haut de ma tête. Enfouissant ma tête contre son torse, je souris à mon tour et me dis qu'il serait toujours temps de venger Cash plus tard.

* * *

**The End.**

J'espère que ça vous a plût :)

Cha Darcy


End file.
